1. Technical Field
This invention relates to encoder systems used in positioning systems.
2. Related Art
Current encoder systems used for positioning systems typically use precision scales and reading devices. However, the current encoder systems are typically very expensive, especially when there is a long axis of travel. In addition, they are very sensitive to positional misalignment between the reading device and the precision scale which causes not only a labor intensive installation process, but requires high precision machining of the mounting surfaces to which the system mounts. Therefore there is a need for an inexpensive, accurate, and easy to install an encoder system for use with a positioning system.